Yue's Boon
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Years later, in the frozen South, Yue grants a special someone a gift...


**Yeah, wrote this after seeing the movie, which isn't _terrible,_ really, just can't hold a candle to the series. Really, should have just waited until we all came off the Avatar high before making this flick...**

**Anyhoo, was missing the TV series, which prompted this. After Series, seeing as Sokka and Suki are MARRIED, and living at the South Pole. Enjoy.**

The light of the full moon drew Suki from her slumber and out of her husband's bed, calling her to come out into the icy cold of their South Pole dwelling. Suki did as she was bid, watching her breath fog the air as she stepped outside. Why couldn't she sleep? She looked up at the glowing orb in the sky. It was so _big_ tonight. Suki had never seen it seem so close, or so perfect.

Suddenly, there was something _else,_ something _other,_ drifting in that perfect orb. A woman, ethereal, and beautiful, drifting towards her. Suki's breath caught as she realized who it must be. _Lady Yue, the Moon Spirit…_

As the spirit landed in front of her upon the clear white snow, Suki fell to her knees and bowed her head. Her husband's old flame she may be, but one does not stand in the presence of a spirit. Yue chuckled at the woman's reverence.

"_You are Suki, wife of Sokka," _she stated. Suki took a deep breath, praying her voice would not waver.

"Yes."

_"You have taken care of my Sokka for me," _the woman, now Suki realized little older then a maiden really, said with a smile in her voice.

"I love him," she answered.

_"And he loves you,"_ Yue agreed, _"You make him very happy. I am glad."_ Perhaps it was the smile she could hear in the spirit's voice, but Suki dared to look up and pose a question of her own.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Yue's beniegn smile widened just a bit.

_"I wanted to thank you," _Yue said, _"I would not have had him spend his life grieving for me. I come with a gift." _Suki's voice became hushed and awed.

"A gift?" she asked.

_"I grant you a blessing of the moon and ocean," _Yue told her, _"We will work within your body and with every healer in this village. All children you bear shall be born healthy, and you shall never fear death by child birth. This I promise."_

Suki gasped. Such a garentee for a hopeful mother, especially in such a harsh environment…

"My Lady…" she breathed, overwhelmed, "Thank you… I… we will forever be in your debt… I…"

_"There is no debt to be repaid," _Yue assured her, _"Sokka was a boy with a beautiful spirit, the first to give me a chance at being myself, and not a princess. For this I would see him and his family healthy and blessed. Already have I given his sister prowess in battle, now I shall give his wife my blessing, and my protection."_

The Moon Spirit drew even nearer, causing Suki to bow her head once more, giving Yue the opportunity to plant a kiss on her brow. Suki felt something flow over and through her, and it made the warrior shiver.

_"All your children shall be born under the full moon, to be granted the best of my strength. Bring them to me the first full moon of their life after this, and I shall bless them as well."_

Suki felt the divine presence begin to drift away, and she raised her head to see Yue fade into the sky.

_"Give Sokka my love…"_

Sokka found his wife sometime later, down on her knees in the snow outside their house, her face to the sky.

"Suki?" She turned to him, joy on her face, and tears in her eyes. Sokka looked at Suki, then at the moon at the sky, then back at his wife. Seeming to understand something of what must have happened, he silently moved behind her and wrapped his arms around Suki's shoulders, looking up at the moon with her.

"What she's have to say?" he asked quietly. Suki smiled.

"Mostly women stuff," she teased him slightly. Then her voice became quiet and serious. "Sokka," she said, "She granted us a gift."

"That was offly nice of her," he commented.

"She's going to protect me and our children during pregnancy and childbirth," Suki said quietly, "And she's going to bless our children as well."

"All that?" he asked, a little amazed. Suki nodded.

"She really wants you to be happy," she said.

"And I am," he replied, wrapping his arms even tighter around his wife and settling his chin on her shoulder. "I really am."

**Meh. Need to work on the ending. Any suggestions? **

**That said, pretty pleased with the rest of it. Yue came off as all Godly yet young, which she is. Must stink, being stuck at, what, 14? 16 at most? Forever? Darn! Still, nice girl, giving Suki her blessing and all. No grudges held there, just warmth and love.**

**So, thoughts? Too sappy, or just right? I know Suki's all kick butt warrior, but she was talking to a _SPIRIT,_ so I figured she might calm herself a bit. Still, I like to think she was in character...**

** (Hmmmm... other people can speak to spirits other then Ang, right? It's not a hard and fast rule is it? I mean, I got the impression Iroh did at one point... really should have thought of this before hand. Ah well. It made for a good fic)**

**I hoped you enjoyed it all the same, and again, thanks for reading!**

**Gwen**


End file.
